Me importas mucho
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: ¿Estaría mal? Esa pregunta llevaba rondando por su cabeza desde que un día cualquiera, no pudo despegar ni un instante su vista del chico. ¿Enamorado? ¿Él? Tal vez...-Bueno, seria mal visto por la sociedad- al oír esto se sintió muy triste, entonces ¿no podía ser? -Pero, no creo que importe-le sonrió Madoka, y Yu le miro sorprendido. -Vendré luego por Libra-sonrió. Yu y Kenta.


**El titulo, no me gusto...pero, ya que...no tenia otro mejor.**

**Este es un two-shot. En el segundo capitulo se vera mas del porque del nombre de esta historia, me ha gustado mucho escribirla, y en realidad, era al principio una de año nuevo, pero fracaso mi intento por hacer una historia que tuviera que ver con alguna festividad...aunque bueno, el de cualquier perro tenia que ver ligeramente con navidad...eu~ fue muy ligero, en realidad casi ni mencione que era el día de navidad cuando sucedió... **

**Y si se preguntan: si, estoy obsesionada con la pareja de Yu y Kenta.**

**Por otro lado, tengo que recordarle que ni Metal Fight Beyblade, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Oye Madoka

—¿Qué pasa Yu?

—¿Qué es un ósculo?

Madoka en ese momento dejo de usar el soplador para limpiar los restos de polvo que tenia el bey del chico.

Dejo a un lado la pequeña boquilla, y en su mano izquierda, seguía con Libra.

Se quito los lentes de protección, que generalmente reposaban sobre su cabeza, y se volvió lentamente a Yu.

—Un…¿Qué?

—Un ósculo.

Las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un suave rubor, recientemente el significado de esa palabra le tenia muy contrariada…después de todo, no hace mucho había recibido uno.

O bueno…se lo habían robado.

A parte, a penas y la había agregado a su vocabulario, así que se pregunto:

—¿Dónde escuchaste aquello?

Yu ladeo la cabeza ligeramente, después volvió su mirada al techo, como recordando.

—No recuerdo muy bien…—dijo frunciendo el ceño, frustrado de no acordarse.

A Madoka le salió una gota de sudor, ya que, había notado, el chico tenia un libro reposando en su regazo, y (si mal no recordaba) de ese mismo fue de donde lo leyó…

A veces Yu era tan…distraído.

Suspiro.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—¿Ah?— Yu salió de sus pensamientos, la miro confundido, y después sonrió como un autentico niño haría. –Pues, es obvio, por curiosidad —dijo como si la simple pregunta fuera tonta y la verdad, es que lo era.

—Un beso —dijo rápidamente Madoka, tan rápido que a Yu le fue difícil entenderle…es mas, ni le entendió.

—¿Eh?

Signos de interrogación volaban por sobre la cabeza de Yu.

Las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron aun más. –Que, ósculo significa beso —dijo mas lento, diciendo las palabras como si le estuviera hablando a un niño que no superaba los 5 años.

—¿Eh?— Yu pareció pensarlo –Ah, ya…—un leve rubor apareció en su rostro.

…

Madoka al ver que el chico ya no tenia planeado hablar mas, se volvió de nuevo a la mesa, tomo de nuevo el soplador, y se coloco las gafas de nuevo. Volvió a su trabajo.

—Oye Madoka

Esta vez solo hizo un ruido con la garganta indicando que le escuchaba, siguiendo con su trabajo.

—¿Estaría mal que dos chicos se besaran?

—¿Qué?

Yu frunció el ceño. Madoka de inmediato se volvió a el sorprendida.

—¿Estoy hablando en chino mandarín? —pregunto inflando sus mejillas en un puchero infantil, en donde el rubor se había aumentado.

Eso era una trampa, así estaba disimulando el sonrojo.

—¿Ah? No, no…—exclamo Madoka rápidamente, nerviosa –perdona, es que…la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa…

—Ya… —dijo Yu, desviando la mirada, y dejando de hacer el puchero –Bueno…pero, ¿esta mal? —pregunto haciendo una mueca de preocupación que no pudo disimular.

Madoka alzo una sola ceja.

—Pues…no lo se…—dijo Madoka calmadamente, y vio como Yu fruncía el ceño de nuevo, pero esta vez con mas tristeza y preocupación —…¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ahora si. La pregunta en ese contexto, no resultaba tan tonta como en el anterior…ahora era una pregunta astuta, inteligente…audaz.

Yu se sobresalto por la pregunta, miro a Madoka un instante antes de voltear la cara al lado contrario.

—Curiosidad —dijo rápidamente, y esta vez, la respuesta no tuvo mucho convencimiento como la anterior…

Algo estaba ocultando.

Madoka se había dado cuenta.

Aun así, decidió no indagar mucho mas. Tal vez, si respondía su pregunta, algo terminaría contándole al final.

—Bueno Yu… —remarco su nombre para llamar su atención, y lo consiguió, pues el chico volvió su mirada de inmediato –Por la sociedad esta marcado que…bueno, si te refieres al beso tipo de "novios"…

—Ah, eh —Yu notó la pregunta muda de Madoka, y eso pareció ponerle nervioso, sus mejillas se ruborizaron aun mas –si…a e-ese me re-refiero…

Resultaba raro oír al siempre hiperactivo y seguro de si mismo Yu, tartamudeando. Eso podría ser una buena y, a la vez, una mala señal.

—Ok, pues…como te digo, la sociedad actual tiene muy marcado, que una pareja debe ser de un hombre y una mujer…no una mujer con otra…o un hombre con otro…¿entiendes? —hablo la chica lento, sin saber exactamente como es que habían terminado hablando de cosas como esa.

—Oh…si —Yu pareció desanimado –entonces…estaría mal ¿cierto? —preguntó con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo fijamente, como perdido y a su vez apretando los puños en sus rodillas.

Madoka abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de las emociones del chico…podría ser que a Yu…

—Hey, hey —exclamo casi sin darse cuenta –mira, yo no he dicho eso, solo he dicho que esta mal visto por la sociedad actual —dijo rápidamente, asombrando, no solo a Yu, si no también a si misma.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto Yu confuso, mirándole aun asombrado.

Madoka puso una mueca de incomodidad, había hablado sin pensar muy bien, pero en realidad…sus anteriores palabras tenían razón.

Luego de toser escandalosamente fingido, puso una cara de seriedad y miro al menor directamente.

—Que no creo que este mal —empezó Madoka y Yu le lanzo una mirada como diciendo "esa no es la respuesta que esperaba". Una gota de sudor volvió a resbalar por la nuca de la mecánico. –De acuerdo, lo que quiero decir es que: no importa.

—¿No importa? —Yu se confundió aun mas, ladeo la cabeza.

—Si, no importa lo que la sociedad opine, al final, el que debe tomar las decisiones es uno mismo ¿no crees? —sonrió Madoka.

—Bueno…creo que…

—Además, se supone que si una pareja se besa, es porque se quieren, entonces, mientras que se quieran, no le veo ningún problema.

Yu se sonrojo otra vez. Y una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus labios.

—Tienes razón…— y a Madoka le pareció oír que murmuraba un "Yo lo quiero". –Gracias Madoka —sonrió enormemente, más feliz y alegre.

—No hay de que Yu —le devolvió la sonrisa con igual alegría. Después de todo, entre el y Kenta, lo tenia en consideración como a un hermano, los tenia en consideración como un par de hermanos.

Yu ahora ya parecía volver en si, ahora estaba alegre, y se dispuso a esperar aun a que Madoka terminara de arreglar a Libra.

–Pero…

—¿Eh?— el peli naranja le miro entre sorprendido y confundido.

—Dime la verdad Yu…—una maliciosa sonrisa se apareció en los labios de la mayor.

—¿Verdad? —Yu sudo frio.

Por experiencias ajenas y propias, uno siempre podría saber, que esa era una de las sonrisas mas peligrosas que podría haber…seguida de la "picara", antes de la "malévola" y a la par con la de "fingida inocencia".

—Si…vamos, dime…—dijo Madoka, esta vez su sonrisa era pícara —¿Quién es "el" afortunado?

Con eso basto para que el rostro de Yu se encendiera como una señal de alto.

—¿¡EHH?!

Fue tanta su sorpresa, que estando en el sillón del taller de Madoka, se cayo para atrás.

Madoka solo atino a reírse divertida de la reacción del dueño de Libra.

—¡¿De que diablos hablas?! ¡¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?! —dijo Yu poniéndose de pie en un salto detrás del sofá, aun con el rostro rojo.

—Ah y ¿no era así?— pregunto con ironía, luego volvió a sonreír burlonamente

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamo agitando los brazos y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

—Yu —le llamo Madoka con seriedad, el de ojos verde volvió a sudar frio, le miro con temor de que estuviera hablando con seriedad de ello.

—¿Si?— dijo con un hilo de voz y un solo ojo abierto.

—Estas todo rojo— termino con burla y se echo a reír.

Digamos que eso no ayudo demasiado a Yu.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡CALLATE!— exclamo Yu haciendo berrinche infantilmente, casi como cuando se siente acorralado en una batalla beyblade.

—Ya, ya, de acuerdo —dijo Madoka secándose unas lagrimillas que le habían salido de tanto reír. Miro a Yu con una sonrisa muy alegre.

Yu se cruzo de brazos sobre el pecho y desvió de inmediato la mirada, aun con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, y al notar la mirada persistente de Madoka, se puso mas nervioso.

—¡No me mires así! —exclamo mucho mas avergonzado aun.

—Dime —pidió la chica.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Anda.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Esa no es una respuesta. —Madoka frunció el ceño.

Yu le miro desafiándole con la mirada, con enojo fingido, aun así Madoka no aparto la mirada. Al final el de cabellera naranja suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Es Kenchi. ¿Si? —dijo con los ojos cerrados, y las mejillas mas rojas que de costumbre. Al mencionar al peli verde, su tono de voz había disminuido considerablemente, y el ritmo había aumentado.

Con todo y eso, Madoka no pudo hacer mas que abrir los ojos sorprendida al entender.

—Ken…

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar, Yu la corto con una pregunta.

—Oye Madoka ¿qué opinas de los besos robados?

Madoka comprendió que Yu no quería hablar de eso en el momento, entonces se limito a pensar en una respuesta…

Besos robados…

Se volvió a sonrojar.

—Pues…dicen que los mejores besos son los robados… —fue lo único que pudo decir…

Yu sonrió maliciosamente, ahora era su turno de jugar.

—¿Y lo son? —pregunto con fingida inocencia.

—Pues si que lo… —Madoka se detuvo abruptamente en lo que estaba a punto decir, y se sonrojo aun mas —…bueno, no se, yo creo que si de verdad te importara la persona a la que le vas a robar un beso lo mejor seria que le preguntaras si le molestaría o no, por que puede que para esa persona el beso sea algo especial que quiera compartir con alguien más —soltó Madoka frunciendo el ceño molesta, con las mejillas rojas entre enfado y vergüenza.

Yu le miro primero entre confundido y sorprendido, luego sonrió divertido y dejo que una pequeña risita se le escapara.

—Si creo que tienes razón —fue lo único que dijo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos, luego Madoka volvió a lo de Libra y Yu siguió aun parado, mirando al techo.

—Pero ese no es tu caso ¿verdad Madoka? —dijo Yu pensativamente, casi como si estuviera hablando al aire. Giro sobre sus pies, tomando dirección a la escalera, comenzó a caminar lentamente. Escucho como unos pasos salían despavoridos de ahí y sonrió.

Madoka se congelo en su lugar sorprendida, esta vez no se molesto en volverse a ver al chico.

—Además…a Gingi si le importas —dijo Yu llegando a las escaleras, se llevo ambas manos a la nuca, dejando sus brazos en una posición despreocupada. —Solo es un poco distraído —rió un poco.

Ante esa frase Madoka se volvió de inmediato a Yu.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Tengo que irme Madoka —no la dejo terminar, ya iba a media escalera. –Creo que lo mejor será que regrese luego por Libra —y entonces llego al final de la escalera.

Una vez salió del lugar, sonrió al pasar a un lado de un árbol.

—Hasta luego Gingi —se rió, bajando sus brazos, y comenzó a correr. –Ahora ya sabes por que esta enojada —gritó en la distancia.

Ginga salió de atrás del árbol en el que Yu había comenzado a correr.

—¿Cómo supo que yo…?

Miro la puerta por la que hace unos pocos minutos, había salido rápido, unos segundos antes de que Yu lo hiciera.

—Bueno…—una segunda voz se escucho –por lo menos parece que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

—Kenta…—le miro y sonrió burlonamente, el peli verde aun estaba muy ruborizado de lo que había escuchado. –Bien, aquí nos separamos —dijo Ginga

—¿Qué?

—Suerte con Yu —le guiño un ojo haciéndole sonrojar más(si es que era posible), y se metió en el taller de reparaciones de beys donde Madoka aun estaba aturdida con todo lo que paso.

Kenta suspiro…sabia que eso de ir a espiar no le traería nada bueno.

Yu se fue corriendo porque se le hacia tarde…¿Tarde?

El peli verde abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Claro. ¡Oh dios!

Busco con la mirada en la distancia, hacia ya rato que Yu se había perdido en ella.

Tendría que tomar otro camino si no quería levantar sospechas.

—Se me hace tarde. —Exclamó por último antes de salir corriendo en otra dirección a la de Yu.

* * *

**Yaa! Estoy segura de que les pico la curiosidad por saber que va a pasar en el siguiente.**

**Chss~ no estoy muy segura de que la ultima parte de este capitulo haya sido entendida, o bien escrita, así que avísenme cualquier duda o pregunta.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado...mi cachorro nuevo no para de molestar ladrándome y cosas por el estilo (me ataca, de pronto de la nada: salta y me muerde ioi) Es terriblemente horrible -llora amargamente-**

**Que Madoka haya aparecido con Ginga, pues, fue algo mas bien improvisado...tenia que haber una fuerza femenina que hablara sobre los besos o algo ****así, y encontré a Madoka como la perfecta para que Yu hablara sobre el tema ese de su orientación sexual y...oigan...yo jamas toco ese tipo de temas...¡vaya! Que curioso, hasta ahora me vengo dando cuenta jeje -se rasca la nuca nerviosamente- en parte es lo que pienso, sobre la homosexualidad.**

**Sonara a broma pero es como encontre en una imagen, que decía: si fueras gay, yo estaría ok~**

**Jaja, en fin, espero sus reviews, me guarde mi parte melosa para el segundo capitulo nwn**

**Sin mas por el momento me despido.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Sayoo ;D**


End file.
